Ring The Bell From Hell 2:Nightmare On Elm Street!
by Petersonadvice
Summary: Nancy Thompson and Laurie Strode meet for the first time on Elm Street!


"Ring The Bell From Hell" 

Disclaimer: A short story based on the characters from "A Nightmare On Elm Street" ("A Nightmare On Elm Street" and it's original characters are the creation of Wes Craven and is owned by New Line Cinema and it's owners. Also mentioning the characters from "Halloween" ("Halloween" and it's original characters are the creation of John Carpenter and Debra Hill and is owned by Universal Pictures and it's owners...The characters from "Friday the 13th" ("Friday The 13th" and it's original characters are the creation of Victor Miller and is owned by New Line Cinema and it's owners...The charcters from "Hellraiser" ("Hellraiser" and it's original characters are the creation of Clive Barker and is owned by Hellworld Movie Pictures and it's owners.) This story is written strictly for the enjoyment of fans. No infringement is meant in any way.

The fog on this Halloween night is not settling quietly as the four evil men listen to the loud sirens of an ambulance coming down Elm Street. It catches Michael Myer's attention immediately because he had just left Haddonfield Memorial Hospital a while ago and the darkness of these souls called him here.

He cocks his head to the right looking directly in the pale ghostly face of Pinhead who is now reading his mind and his thoughts he can easily see the horrifying scenes that took place back at the hospital.

Pinhead is slowly opening his hands to reveal the sharp metal hooks that are cutting the skin of his dead flesh and the blood from those gruesome murders are coming through his hands.

Freddy is admiring this creativity from his view and he is stepping over carefully the cracks in the street. The flames of fire burst between his legs and he takes a couple of steps backward. He does not want to stand next to Jason but he doesn't want to miss anything either.

Right now Freddy's mind is racing with ideas to prevent the fire from hell burning him again. He takes the index finger of his steel blade hand and he drives in to a hard stone rock. He lifts it as if it is dripping water like a stream or a fountain and he is finally putting out the fire. The forearm of his red and green dirty sweater is soaked to the bone while he turns his head to Jason.

"I dare you to cross this line Vorehee's Ha ha ha!"

He takes his wet work boot and he draws a line of water on the cement in the street. He almost loses his balance trying to do it quickly and sarcastically.

Pinhead lowers his hands and his head shaking it back and forth. He can sense the awful evil in each of these four men but he is tired of them holding back.

"It is childish to be afraid of such little things isn't that right Michael?"

Michael was standing hunched over a bit in a fighting stance, waiting for one of these men to make their move and he did not care if it took all night. He stood up straight when Pinhead called out his name asking a question.

All at once they hear the loud siren of the ambulance coming down Elm Street in their direction. Michael's eyes were getting darker as the ambulance got closer and he knew that the person the paramedic's are carrying in the back, is a family member, his sister Laurie Strode.

He watches it only for a couple of seconds. Then he hears the hooks in Pinhead's chest begin to launch out of his flesh. He hears the rattling and the banging of the metal. He turns his body sideways and then he dodges the blow just in time as the ambulance arrives.

Pinhead's hooks fly through the air like whips and cuts a slit on the side of Michael's mask. The blow turns his head a little and he feels the gash on his cheek as blood rolls down it and he could taste it on his lip.

"That is a new look for ya."

Freddy said as he watches Michael straighten up and adjust the mask the right way. He didn't pay any attention to Freddy. Michael was more concerned about the explosion that took place, which results with his sister Laurie Strode sitting up on the gurney, rolling down the street fighting with her straps.

As Laurie got closer to the evil circle, Michael managed to take a couple of swings at her, but she ducks her head, laying back and he misses. His aim is off due to the fire and the smoke. She tries to steer the gurney, her hands are helpless while she tries to free herself pulling the straps apart.

"Help me."

Laurie whispered in a soft voice that is so low nobody can hear her. She thought she opened one of the straps but she is cutting her hand on the metal. She is looking at the blood taking her eyes off the road. Then she collides with a garage door on 1428 Elm Street.

"Somebody help me, help me please!"

Finally somebody hears her screams. It is a young Nancy Thompson who is climbing out of her bedroom window and down the trellis on the side of her house. Once her feet touch the wet grass she runs across the driveway. For the first time she makes eye contact with Laurie Strode.

"I'm going to get you out of here before Freddy gets you!"

"I'm more worried about Michael!"

"Michael? Who is Michael?"

"Michael is my brother, the one wearing the mask and mechanic jump suit! Who is Freddy?"

"Freddy is the one in the hat with the red and green sweater!"

"Who are the other two?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to wait around to find out! Let's get you off this gurney!"

Both girls fight with the straps, then Laurie becomes free from the gurney and Nancy helps her down. They take a look across the street. Freddy is the first to lay eyes on them as he was walks towards them hunched over. Michael quickly follows beside him swinging his long butcher knife in the air.

"Lets get inside the house and try to stay awake!"

"Stay awake?"

"Never mind, I'll explain it once we are safely inside!"

Laurie hobbles quickly after Nancy, as she runs to the front door, pulling Laurie in and locking the door. Nancy then helps Laurie up the stairs to her bedroom. They look out the window at the four evil men coming at them. Freddy and Michael are already on the front lawn, Jason and Pinhead are following their own path. Both girls are wondering which monster will enter the house first?

To be continued... 


End file.
